The present invention relates to a projectile, comprising a gel-like or jelly-like material.
Such projectiles are used, in particular, for bird strike tests as a substitute for real birds. Bird strike tests are carried out at wind power plants, for example, and, in particular, are mandatory for the certification of aircraft and trains. To that end, projectiles are fired at a high speed by a gas gun at areas of the wind power plants, the aircraft or the trains that are to be tested. Owing to the high speeds and the resulting high air resistance during a flight phase of the projectiles, deformation and/or oscillation of the projectile occurs, particularly when artificial projectiles of the above-mentioned kind are used, which leads to distortion of the test results.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,936,190 A, FR 2 768 504 A1, EP 0 488 911 A2, U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,303 A and WO 2007/066324 A1 disclose projectiles which are fired by hand firearms at animals and/or human beings.